


Some More Chocolate, Please?

by bethwithlit



Series: The Vision [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I put it as f/m relationship but it's vague, It is my civic duty to write this, Mentions of the other Avengers - Freeform, Mundane, Silly, The Vision tries chocolate for the first time, You are welcome, a short fanfic, and s'mores, ish, my poor heart, my robot husband is good, so much fluff omg, the vision needs more fanfic, this is sort of silly, what a dork, you are not an avenger, you somehow know the vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethwithlit/pseuds/bethwithlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover that the Vision has never had chocolate before. What a disgrace! How he reacts to it may surprise you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some More Chocolate, Please?

You whistled a tune, thumbing through your forgotten s’more supplies. It had been so long since you’d made s’mores, and you were really fricken’ excited to make some, especially since you were going to share this experience with your best friend. Specifically: The Vision. You knew he was lacking when it came to food experiences, but when he’d informed you that he’d never had chocolate before (leading you to realize he’d never had s’mores, chocolate cake, chocolate pecan pie, white chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, etc, etc…) you  _ knew _ you had to have a chocolate date with him–  _ pronto. _ You’d told him to grab as many things at the local food mart that had the word ‘chocolate’ on the packaging, while you scrounged around your apartment looking for everything you had that would be a good combination. Your friend Mack from next door even volunteered to make a cake for you two.

And when you saw the old s’more supplies, you knew that you would have to show him the magic of making your own s’more.

You heard the door open, and you peered around the corner to see Viz. You nearly burst out laughing. His arms were full of cheap chocolate desserts, and the look on his face was rather flustered and confused. The fact that he was wearing casual clothes didn’t help how amusing the whole sight was. He looked at you.

“Is this really necessary?” he asked, packages dropping as he attempted to close the door behind him.

“Okay, heh… maybe I exaggerated, but I can work with this! Uh… you can just set that stuff uh…” You looked around quickly. There wasn’t much free space in your apartment, on account that you were kind of a slob. You led him over to the fridge, opening it. Fortunately, your fridge was pretty empty. You made a mental note to get groceries soon. “Just put it all in here for now, I guess.” Man, you were going to have a lot of leftovers. Not that you were complaining.

Carefully he began to put the various packages away, while you tended to the cupcakes that needed to get out of the oven.

Even as you took the muffin pan out, you were beginning to realize that this was probably a little overwhelming for him. You’d only just introduced him to the concept of chocolate and now you were practically flooding him with the stuff. You turned to him.

“You know, if you don’t want to have any of this, you can just tell me.”

He smiled, pausing in finding a good place to stuff a box of assorted chocolates. “It’s fine. While I don’t really see  _ why _ this is needed, I don’t mind spending time with you.”

Damn this guy was smooth. If you were in an anime you would’ve clutched your chest dramatically, grunting in shock. You could already feel yourself blushing a little. Not that it was any sort of secret that you two liked each other– you were dating the synthezoid for pete’s sake! Well, sort of. It was more like a really intense friendship. Either way, you couldn’t help being a little flustered whenever Viz said something like this. You had a sneaking suspicion he knew it too. You returned to your cupcakes, waving him over.

“Alright, Mr. Nice Guy, I’m gonna show you how to ice these puppies.”

 

You had to admit, Viz was pretty excited about this whole chocolate escapade, despite his growing concerns about the amount of chocolate goodness. You continued to assure him it was fine, and that you guys didn’t need to eat all of it right now. He seemed somewhat relieved by that.

“I hope you know that I don’t need to eat to live,” he said, finishing up frosting a chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing. He was pretty good at icing– his cupcakes looked at least 90 percent better than yours. “It’s not like the avengers are starving me– it’s just not necessary.”

“I know, I know. I’m just baffled by the fact that they haven’t even offered you anything!” You made another mental note to have a stern talk with someone on the team. Preferably not Natasha. The woman terrified you. Rogers would probably be more understanding. Maybe. You weren’t sure. Tony would definitely be up for letting the Viz try new food and stuff… but how would you even go about contacting him? He wasn’t even the leader of the team really. You fumed. “Did they even ask you if you ate? If you were able to eat?”

“They didn’t need to. They consulted Dr–”

“Oh my gosh, this is getting ridiculous. Do they not see you as another person?”

“It’s not that…”

His sudden lull in conversation did not give you any confidence in what he was saying. What the hell was wrong with these people?

“Look. I don’t want to put the blame on anyone, Viz. Especially not  _ the avengers _ , for crying out loud!” You gave him a smile, collecting the cupcakes onto a tray. “I guess I’m just mad that it seems like… like they don’t really care about you.”

He smiled back. “Thanks for your concern, but I can assure you that I am a very appreciated and needed part of the team. Even if that weren’t so, I’d have you to keep an eye out for me.”

You pushed his arm playfully. “Aw, man. You gotta stop saying stuff like that, you’re making me blush.”

He smiled a little wider. “I know.”

And then you  _ really did _ blush. He laughed a little as you tried to get things organized on the table. You had the best stuff set out first– cupcakes, the cake, and some decadent-looking assorted chocolates that Viz had picked up. You wanted to start with the basics, though, so you had some Hershey’s kisses and bars out too.

“Heh… okay, Vizzy, let’s get started…”

 

The thing that surprised you the most when The Vision tried the first sample (a dark chocolate piece of a Hershey’s bar) was what he said.

“Oh.”

It was not the kind of ‘oh’ you were expecting. It wasn’t surprised, pleased, or even savoring of the morsel. It was almost… disappointed.

“‘Oh’? What does that mean?”

He finished the bite, thoughtful. “I suppose it wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“Do you… do you like it?”

He shrugged. “It’s decent enough.”

“But do you  _ like _ it?”

“It’s okay.”

You were beginning to panic. “Uh… here, maybe try this?” You handed him an assorted chocolate, which he ate with a weird facial expression. You would’ve laughed at the expression (you’d never dreamed of seeing him with his face contorted like that) if it weren’t for the sudden direness of the situation.

“How does that taste?”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just okay?” You couldn’t believe this. You just. Could Not Believe This. You spent all this time, expecting for his mind to be blown, for him to be absolutely astounded at the revelation that is chocolate, and all you get is an ‘okay’? You knew it wasn’t really his fault, you probably should’ve asked if he knew he liked chocolate or something, but dang, you were disappointed.

He seemed to notice the crisis going on behind your eyes. “Hey, I don’t think it’s  _ bad _ , per se… it’s not really… something I would go out of my way for?” He paused, the two of you looking at the mess that was you kitchen. It was practically overflowing with chocolate. Wow. This was embarrassing. How were you going to explain this to your friends, when you ask them if they wanted a cart-load of chocolate goodies? Not that they would turn it down, but you honestly couldn’t see yourself eating all of this.

This was absurd. So stupid. You snorted, covering your mouth, trying not to laugh and failing miserably. You both started laughing at how ridiculous and stupid this whole thing was. There were tears in your eyes, you were laughing so hard. When the laughter subsided you looked around in amused exasperation.

“What in the world am I going to do with all this chocolate?”

 

What you two did first was gather up everything and put it in coolers when the fridge ran out of space. You were  _ not _ dealing with melty chocolate mess. Not in your kitchen. You were picking up a spilled package of M&M’s (you’d dropped them earlier and hadn’t had the time to pick them up then), when Viz picked up something and rattled it. It was the s’more supplies.

“What is this stuff?”

“S’more supplies. They’re probably really old and gross, though… I don’t know if you’d like them or not.”

“Oh. Remind me what the ingredients are?”

“Marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers… yeah, that’s about it.” You paused. “Wanna try some?”

“Sure, I don’t see any harm in it.”

And so the two of you carefully constructed the s’mores. He caught on quickly, following your lead as you made the sandwich of sugar and plopped it in the microwave. You winked at him. “Now here’s the fun part!”

You both watched in awe as the marshmallow expanded in size, bubbling, chocolate melting, the top cracker nearly sliding off. Vision seemed particularly enamoured with this, disappointed when the microwave beeped and the light turned off.

“Here. Just bite it… it doesn’t matter if you get marshmallow goop everywhere. That’s the best part of eating a s’more!”

He held it daintily in his fingers, somewhat confused on how to start. You rolled your eyes. You’d just have to do this the hard way. You took the s’more from him.

“Like this.” Taking as big a bite as you could, you got marshmallow goop all over your face and fingers, giving him a ridiculous smile at the end. He chuckled.

“You look ridiculous!”

“Yeah, yeah…” You started to wipe off some of the goop. “It’s part of the experience, man! Just try it, and don’t be afraid to get a little messy, hm?”

He looked dubiously at the rest of the s’more you were offering him. It was practically falling apart in your hands, but he took it anyway. He seemed to be mentally preparing himself.

“Just eat it already!”

Taking a bite, his eyes lit up in surprise. Sure enough, just a single bite was enough to get goop everywhere. But, unlike the chocolate, he seemed to be really enjoying it.

“Ohf my goodnesh.” He finished the s’more quickly and you laughed at how silly he sounded. “S’mores are amazing!”

You gave him a peck on the cheek, laughing as you went to grab some napkins. “Ha! Who’d have thought you’d like s’mores so much?”

“We should make some more.”

“Some more s’mores?”

You both laughed.

“Well…” The Vision shrugged, looking around. “We certainly have enough chocolate.”


End file.
